Naruto: Time Winding Down
by HitsuzenisKuroFai
Summary: Sasuke returns to the Hidden Leaf village after Naruto becomes Hokage and claims he has changed for the better, but does the village believe him and except him back? Are all of Sasuke's intentions pure?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga that may appear in this story. I write only for the readers' pleasure and enjoyment

Naruto: Time Winding Down

Chapter 1 Acceptance

He reached out and pushed the bushes aside to peer at the Hokage palace for the first time in over two years. As Sasuke recollected the good ol' days he had at this very spot underneath the old willow tree, his brothers words came rushing into his head once more. "You must find the strength to kill your best friend, only then will you find true power," he had said. His best friend- that was the key. He looked once again at the Hokage palace, where he knew Naruto would be sleeping. He had tried to kill Naruto before but could not find the courage to do so. He could not even bear the thought of watching him suffer through the struggle of dying while he was awake; therefore, he decided that killing him in his sleep would benefit the both of them. He let out a sigh and pulled the long sharp sword from its sheath and started toward the entrance.

There were guards, many of them. He could not face them all on his own. He studied the construction of the building and settled on a spot that was most unprotected. The ideal entrance point was the second floor bathroom window. Sasuke swiftly moved through the trees around the premises, avoiding lighted areas and clearings. When he was in close proximity to the open window, he threw a rock in attempt to distract the attention of the nearest guard. When his diversion was a success, he darted straight up the wall and came to the landing where the guard stood. He looked at his sword that was thirsting for the blood of the man in front of him and, for once, felt excitement flow throughout his body. Excitement to kill. After slicing the guards' throat, he entered the palace. His memory of the place was vague, but good enough to navigate. He knew; however, that Naruto's chamber was higher up still. He didn't want the slightest risk of being caught, so he decided to go through the ceiling. Taking a kunai knife he separated the ceiling from the rafters.

Once on the third floor, all it was was a straight shot to his destination. He descended down the dark hallway, a smirk on his face. He didn't know; however, that someone had been watching. When he finally reached the door, he felt the sweet emotion of victory, but after opening the door, the sensation quickly let go of the hold on his body and fear took its place. The room was completely empty and Naruto was nowhere to be found. He was at a complete loss for action and his body refused to move upon command. It had taken him some time to actually feel the want, the need, the desire, the passion to kill Naruto, but now all of that energy was gone. He turned to walk away when he was stopped dead in his tracks by Naruto's icy glare.

In the darkness of then midnight hour, it was not fear that swept over Sasuke, but rather a sudden horniness came over him. He couldn't help but notice that Naruto's eyes, face, and figure was as sexy as always. "What are you doing here," Naruto questioned, "here to slaughter someone else? Like you killed that guard back there?" His eyes burned into Sasuke's as they stared at one another. The black haired ninja attempted to raise his hand and touch his old friends' smooth face and when he was just inches away; his hand was smacked down in rejection. "Don't touch me," Naruto shouted, "I don't wa…" he was cut short by the shock of two ice cold hands, one on each side of his face. Sasuke held Naruto's face in between his stone hands and stared into his eyes. They were both silent for quite some time before Sasuke finally spoke. "You asked me why I was here," he began in a whisper, "the truth is, I wasn't sure myself at first, but now I know." Naruto stared up at his friend once more, totally confused about if this man before him was actually friend… or foe. It had crossed his mind many times before, but this time it really counted. Should he trust this murderer in front of him? Was Sasuke really a murderer or was he just a confused man distracted of the many lies he had been told throughout his youth. As he pondered these things, Sasuke continued speaking. "I came here at first to kill you, but then I realized something. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Whatever my destiny is, Naruto, I know it involves you. So here is my final decision… I've come home to stay," he said as he held Naruto tight in his arms, "I'm here to stay …and…I want…You!" Naruto was shocked again by the attitude that Sasuke had in saying this. "What do you mean you WANT me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slowly separated their embracement and ran his hands down Naruto's arms until he was holding his hands. "Didn't you pick up on it yet Naruto, I love you," he replied.


End file.
